


Heart on your Sleeve

by HopelessFujoshi



Series: SF Drabble/Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Also Grammarly was my beta, Anyways, Larry homo Johnson, Larry lowkey dates multiple ppl, M/M, Softcore relationships mentioned, TITLE WAS GIVEN BY A GOOD GOOD BOI THAT GAVE ME THE PROMPTS, Travis softfeels Phelps, U ALL OWE HER FOR THESE FICS HAPPENING, Welcome to the worst pep talk u ever read in your whole life, and talk/fuck around the rest, but like, but still v softcore, can read as a continuation from the last one but, enjoy your soft boi content, honestly i'm just a hoe for soft angry bois, it's just trav and larry talking some more, let me live, let them live it's fine, mildly less platonic, more soft content, they smooch for 1 whole second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessFujoshi/pseuds/HopelessFujoshi
Summary: The boys talk some more, talk shit, no one gets hit. (Except for kisses but hey. )





	Heart on your Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the soft prompt lair. Enjoy your stay. Leave a comment and/or a kudos if you'd like~

"I never told anybody. After a while, I started feeling guilty too, for some reason. Like this was something bad I was doing? But loving someone ain't bad. Who cares if it's not normal? I'm happy, I ain't hurting anyone. That's what matters, isn't it?"

With smoke pouring from his mouth and eyes slanted into a dreamy haze, Larry Johnson looks every ounce the stereotypical stoner. Throughout the night he had gradually sprawled himself out over the couch. While initially, he had been sitting semi-upright beside Travis, eventually he had slumped downward and over. Thus landing him in his current spot, head cushioned in one Travis Phelp's lap as he inhales his dank kush and exhales his woes and pot stench all over Travis' borrowed clothes. Joke's on Johnson, they're his clothes anyway.

Travis couldn't begin to remember where they had gotten on the topic of dating. When Larry got high, he didn't need a linear conversation to go off. His mouth ran off with him, sometimes going on and on about topics from years ago with the assurance that no matter who he was talking to, or what he was going on about, that he would be immediately understood.

Point being, Travis didn't know where exactly the topic had popped up because Larry was having a full-blown conversation by himself with or without anyone else's participation and quite frankly it could be hard enough to follow his mental linear flow even when the conversation was the back and forth variety. But when brown droopy eyes look his way beseechingly, Travis takes it as a cue to finally jump in with his two cents.

"Frankly, I'm shocked. Is this really Larry Johnson professing his guilts? I thought you were too shameless for those."

That's enough for Larry to pull a face, shifting up on his elbows to express some sort of annoyance at the tease. Travis wasn't too worried about it. He had learned quickly that Larry was all bark and no bite at the end of the day.

"Yeah, Man. Mom doesn't pressure me about religion but she goes to your church, ya know? She believes in God and all that. It... I haven't talked to her about the whole...."

There's a languid hand motion made instead of further attempts at iterating his meaning. But Travis hums in understanding, aware of what he was trying to imply without further words. Though it was legitimately surprising that something like his love life worried Larry- he had never implied as much before. The concept of Larry Johnson worrying over anything is enough to make Travis' heart go a little woozy. A burst of affection and softness overwhelming the blond with how abrupt it is. Insecurities made Larry seem more like a person and less of a perfect ideal that he could never live up to.

Clearly, the only outlet to the choking amount of love in Travis' heart is tangling his fingers into Larry's messy hair, detangling the wild knots and pushing him back down to his earlier position in his lap in one go. Larry goes down without a fight despite the growing grumpy frown. Travis leans down, pressing a soft kiss to Larry's lips until inevitably the pout soothes away in favor of a sappy smile.

They lose a few moments that way, lost in each other, but eventually, he pulls away for his spine's sake, the bones crying for mercy from the crumpled up position that kissing requires. The lurking ache is worth it for the starstruck smile that graces Larry's lips instead. Gently he goes back to working his way through brown hair, internally preening over how just a few kisses is enough for Larry to fall lax into his lap again, eyes fluttering closed and the blunt running out. This time, when he speaks, it's a bit more serious and a bit less tease.

"Listen... Your mom loves you, right?"

Larry hums an affirmation in his lap, squirming onto his side, nosing at Travis' stomach in the process. Mindful of the still-simmering flame in Larry's hands, Travis plucks it free to stub it in the ashtray on the table.

"She's not going to change her mind just because you like more than one person. She accepts you as you are, dirty, covered in paint constantly and blaring metal at one am."

There's that crow's feet crinkle at the corner of Larry's eyes giving away the smile that's building, even as he tucks in more to hide it. As he replies, it's muffled into Travis' shirt, making the blond strain to hear him.

"Man, I put my heart out on my sleeve for you and you just sit here and diss the fuck outta me instead. That's just needlessly cruel. What kinda pep talk was that? Shit-talking my aesthetic and hobbies all in one go."

Travis laughs, catching how the crinkles by Larry's eyes only grow at the sound.

"Being dirty and obnoxious isn't a hobby, Johnson. "

"Dudeeeee, Shut the fuck up."

"I'm just saying. Considering everything she's seen throughout the years... I mean. She's not blind, right? And you're about as subtle as a brick to the face on a good day. I'm sure she knew you had a crush on Ash and Sally Face before it was even a thought in your numbskull brain."

Larry shifts enough to peer lazily up at Travis, his hands tugging lightly at the collar of his borrowed shirt.

"She met you too, stupid. Think she figured out I like you too, yet?"

Travis clicks his tongue in mock thought, hands going back to ruffle at Larry's hair and it's a testament of either Larry's laziness or his affection that he doesn't swat Travis away. Either way, Travis takes advantage of it as he makes a point of being obnoxious, tussling messy bangs into Larry's face.

"Maybe. Is this you finally officially asking me to join your haram, then?"

"Only if you quit bein' such a fuckin' smartass."

"It was your little band of merry men that weaseled all this smart ass out of me in the first place, so. Don't hold your breath."


End file.
